


The Best Thing

by knitekat



Series: The Best Thing [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, Challenge Response, Insecurity, M/M, Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor masturbates in the shower while remembering a blow job James gave him - the first one he's ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> PWP, from a Challenge prompt and to include the following words: pump, oral, alone and goof.

Connor sighed as he leaned back against the shower wall and took advantage of being alone in their flat. Connor's eyes slid closed as his hand slowly pumped his cock, his mind replaying the events of earlier in the day. The image of James' lips wrapped around him, sucking him hard until he spurted down James' throat soon had Connor gasping as he came over his hand and slumped against the wall.

Connor couldn't believe his luck, that James would do that for him. It was the first time that he had been on the receiving end of a blowjob from another man, usually it was him performing oral sex on his lovers.

All he could hope was that this time he wouldn't screw up this relationship with some stupid mistake, like he normally did. He always put his foot in his mouth, making some careless mistake in his normal goofy way. Connor knew he would have to be on his best behaviour, what he had with James was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
